Book Five: Don't You Remember Who I Am?
by tyffanie
Summary: This will be my last RandyxKaitlin story! So this one will be pretty big! Kaitlin's memory of ever meeting Randy has been erased! McFist has brainwashed her to think that he's her dad. He want's to turn Kaitlin evil. Turn her into the daughter he never had. But can Randy get her to remember who he is? Or will Kaitlin become dark.
1. Chapter 1

It was right around seven thirty when Randy got a phone call from his mom saying that she wouldn't be able to make dinner because the meeting is going to be a lot longer than she thought it would be. She tells him that he needs to go out and buy some bread, peanut butter, and jelly. Because that was what was going to be their dinner, P-B and J! Randy walks in Kaitlin's room to tell her that he was going out to get the things they needed. She sat up and said that she would go out and get it. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Randy asked nervously.

"I'll just throw on a different pair of clothes. Then when I get back I can just change back into my nighttime clothes. I'll put on sweat pants and a jacket." Randy still looks nervous. "Randy, I'll be fine I promise." He looks at her.

"Okay, just promise me you'll come back soon." She smiles at him.

"I promise. Now go, I don't want you to see me change; I'm not ready for that kind of stuff yet." She says giggling and pushing him out the door.

"Alright, alright I'm going." He's finally out of the room. Kaitlin throws on the sweat pants and jacket and starts walking out to the store. She needed some alone time like this. Just taking a walk by herself to have some time to think about stuff. She sighs; how could all of this happened to her? She was a good person. She never hurt anyone unless necessary. She had a heart of pure gold. It was always shinning, it never rusted or anything. She was always good to people around her.

She was right around the corner from the store and it was completely dark. She started to feel uncomfortable and scared. When she is suddenly confronted by a robo ape who was blocking her way. "Uh, excuse me but I kind of need to go somewhere but you're blocking my way. So if you could just." She suddenly dashes around the robo ape and is so close to getting to the store. But she is grabbed by her ankle by another robo ape and is now hanging upside down. "Awe man! I really am defenseless." She folds her arms.

One of McFist's hovercrafts suddenly hovers over them and the door from underneath it open. Ropes come out of it and the robo apes grab onto them with Kaitlin still hanging upside down by one. When they are in the hovercraft, Kaitlin is now being help up right with her arms held by the two-robo apes.

When they get to McFist Industries, Kaitlin is being held by some sort of claw. She was in a pitch-black room with nothing but a small light over her head. McFist's voice is heard from behind her, "Kaitlin Breakwood, I'm so sorry to hear about your father. It's a real shame."

She was calm and tries to keep her cool, "What do you want McFist?" She asks with a small voice.

"It's not what I want dear, I didn't bring you here to hurt you or anything."

She was confused, "Well then why am I here?" She asks.

"I brought you here to help relieve you of the pain and sorrow. I can help you feel happy and powerful again. I can make you feel like you are untouchable." McFist was now slowly walking to the front of her.

"I'm not in any pain. And even if I were, I wouldn't want your help. Even if it was the only option." She says with frustration in her voice.

"Don't try and deny it, I can see the pain in your eyes. It's filled with gray and emptiness. And I even know the source of all of this pain. It's actually a somebody who is the cause of your pain. Say a boy perhaps." He says with a grin.

"Yeah right McFist, as if Randy is the source of it all. All that he's been doing was help me get rid of the pain." Kaitlin says with determination in her eyes.

"No matter. You won't even remember his name after I'm done with you." McFist says as he snaps his fingers. A robo ape comes out with the Memory Wiper and places it over Kaitlin's head. She needs to stay strong; she can't show any fear.

"What-What is this thing?" She asks nervously.

"You'll find out soon enough. Hit the switch Viceroy!" Suddenly there was a flash of light in front of Kaitlin's eyes. She wakes up franticly in a white bedroom in a white bed. She looks over at her door to see McFist standing there. "Is everything okay Kate?" He asks.

She rubs her head "Yeah, just a bad dream I guess. It was nothing. Sorry for the scare." She says quickly.

"Oh no that's alright, we're family. We're aloud to give each other scares now and then." She rolls her eyes.

"You know you're not really my Uncle right Mr. McFist? You're just my daddy's best friend." She says to him.

"I know, but I feel like I've know you my whole life. I remember when you couldn't even talk. And now look at you. You're in high school now!"

"Yeah but the last time I saw you was when I was seven." She glances at the clock, "Well I got to go back to sleep. Sorry again for the scare Mr. McFist." McFist starts to shut the door behind him.

"That's alright Kate." Before he shuts the door, he tells Kaitlin one last thing. "Oh and Kate, just call me…" He pulls out the hip no watch that he had Viceroy built for him and zaps it at Kaitlin. "Just call me dad."

"Okay, night then….Dad." She lays down and falls back to sleep.

Randy was starting to worry about Kaitlin; he suddenly hears a noise in the guest bedroom and goes in there to check it out. There was nobody there but a note on the bed. He picks it up and reads it.

_Dear Randy,_

_ Things have been pretty stressful for me. As specially being around you. I feel like the more time I spend with you, the more pain I feel. I have already lost my mother, and my father doesn't even know who I am. So I am going to live somewhere else where I won't feel any pain or sorrow. I'm sorry it has to end this way but I just need some space. Please understand what I'm saying Randy, I need you to understand that I just need to be alone right now._

_ From Kaitlin_

Had she really gone? Did she really leave him? Randy suddenly looks over at the light stand and sees the bracelet he had given her with her name on it. He picks it up and stares at it. "I guess you really are gone." He says to himself. That night, Randy lied in his bed looking at the shimmering bracelet in his hands.

The next day, McFist was dropping Kaitlin off at school in his limo. "Are you sure you don't want to stay home today? Because you can if you want." McFist asks Kaitlin.

"That's okay dad, I'll be fine. Trust me. I actually have a good feeling about today. Like something good is about to happen." Kaitlin says with a sunshine smile. The limo pulls up to the school.

"Alright, well have a good day sweety. Be safe."

"I will." Kaitlin says as she walks out of the limo. She starts walking up to the school building and starts walking to first period. She suddenly runs into a purple hair boy and both Kaitlin's and the boy drop their books. They both kneel down to pick up their stuff when they both hit their heads. "Owe!" They say in unison while rubbing their heads. "Sorry I was just heading to class and I wasn't paying attention." Kaitlin says to the boy.

"That's okay I was just headed to," He looks at her with shock. "Kaitlin? I-I thought you ran away, I thought you said that you left to go live somewhere else." Kaitlin was confused.

"Um I'm sorry but you must have me mistaken from someone else." She says pulling a streak of hair behind her ear. She still tried to smile slightly.

The boy tried to explain to her who he was, "It's me, Randy. The guy who's been there for you ever since your first day here."

She shakes her head "I'm sorry, Randy, but I don't know who you are." She shrugs, "Sorry. Bye." She waves to Randy and continue to walks to class.

**AAAWWW! Poor Randy, can you imagine what it must be like for the love of your life to not know who you are the next day? So sad. So tell me what you guys think of this so far. Remember, it's the last KaitlinxRandy story, so it's going to be very epic!**


	2. Chapter 2

For first period, Randy sat with Howard for today since Kaitlin had no idea who he was. "Wait, so you're telling me that she has no idea what so ever who the heck you are?" Howard asks.

"Uh yeah, that's kind of exactly what I just told you. It's really weird; I mean, how can someone just lose their memory of their previous life, overnight?" Randy looks over at Kaitlin who was sitting at her science table all alone. "I mean look at her man, she's so confused and lost." Howard looks over at Kaitlin who was doing the chemical formula correctly within 90 seconds. Howard slouches and looks at Randy.

"Yep, she sure does look confused and lost." Howard says sarcastically.

"Okay so maybe she's not lost and all, but I mean she's all alone. I've got to go over and sit with her." Randy was about to walk over to her desk when Howard suddenly pulls the hood of his jacket and pulls him back.

"Dude, she doesn't remember who the heck you are!" Howard yells to Randy.

"I know, I know, but maybe I can just start fresh with her. You know like friends. Maybe I can find out how she lost her memory." Howard rolls his eyes.

"This isn't going to end well. You do realize that don't you Cunningham?" Howard asks nervously.

"Relax, it'll be perfect! I can start fresh and end up falling in love with the girl of my dreams all over again." Howard folds his arms and turns back to face all the chemical tubes. Randy shrugs and starts to walk over to Kaitlin's desk. She had her brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a lab coat and a pair of safety goggles. She looks up from her textbook.

"Oh, hey it's you! Um Randy! Right?" She says as she hopes to have gotten his name right.

"Yeah! Look we never properly got to introduce ourselves to one another."

"Oh you're right, we haven't. Well, my name is Kaitlin Breakwood. Nice to meet you…." She says holding her hand out toward him for a handshake.

Randy shakes her hand. "Randy. Randy Cunningham. So I couldn't help but notice that you didn't have a lab partner. You looked pretty lonely." Randy says rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, Mr. V thinks that since I'm such a science geek, that I really don't need a partner. Thanks for the concern." She goes back to reading her textbook.

What should he say? He only did this once and it all turned out well. "So um, Kaitlin, I'm actually having some trouble with uh science class. I'm so close from getting an F and if I don't bring my grade up soon then I'll have to attend summer school. So I was wondering…" Kaitlin cuts him off before he can finish.

"Yes! I'll help you study. But only at my house, my dad doesn't like me being outside so much. That won't be a problem will it Randy?" She asks him looking into his eyes.

It took him a few seconds to respond back to her, "Huh? Oh yeah, no it won't be a problem at all. Your place will be perfect! So I'll see you then." He says walking away backwards. Kaitlin just nods. Randy then stumbles over someone's foot. "See you then." He says trying to brush off what had just happened. Kaitlin giggles.

"I knew something good was going to happen today." She says to herself while looking at Randy.

After school, McFist's limo was already outside waiting for her. She waits outside the school building for Randy to come out. She finally sees him running out the building with a bunch of papers and books in his arms. He finally reaches Kaitlin and gets control of his stuff. "So are you ready?" Kaitlin asks him.

"Yeah sure." He says out of breath.

"Great, come on, follow me." She walks over to the limo.

"Whoa! This is your limo?" Randy asks shocked. They both climb in the limo.

"Well sort of. It's my dad's best friend's limo. He's letting me stay with him until my dad gets out of the hospital. I think that you're going to like him Randy; he's a very imaginative man." Kaitlin says to Randy about 'you know who'. They finally pull up to the mansion. McFist's mansion!

"Wait, you live here?" Randy asks pointing to the mansion.

"Yep! Well not forever. Only for a little while, that's all. C'mon, let's get inside and start studying." Kaitlin says pulling Randy's wrist inside the mansion.

When they get inside Randy suddenly gets the urge to go. "Um hey, where's the bathroom?"

"Down that hall, third door to your right."

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Randy rushes to the bathroom with his book bag with him. Kaitlin turns around and accidently runs into McFist.

"Oh hi dad, um. I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend over. It's nothing really, I'm just tutoring him."

"It's a boy? Well where is the little fellow I'd like to meet him?" McFist says as he looks around the room. Randy finally comes out from the bathroom and is now the center of attention of both Kaitlin and McFist. "YOU!" McFist yells as he starts getting in Randy's face.

"Uh yeah, me. And you're you. And she's her. So why are you over this with me?" Randy said to McFist with a taunting look o his face. McFist growls.

"Um, if you could just excuse us for a moment. Thanks." Kaitlin brings McFist into the other room to talk to him. "Dad, please don't blow this for me."

"Blow what for you? Do you know who that boy is?" McFist asks surprised.

"Uh yeah, his name is Randy Cunningham." McFist starts to relax. He had forgotten that he used the Memory Wiper on her. "Do you know him dad?" Kaitlin asks McFist suspiciously.

"Me, no! I have never seen the boy my entire life. Never met him. Never saw him. Never talked to him. No, no, no! Never seen the boy my entire life." McFist lied to her.

"Alright, just don't mess this up for me. I think that he might be the 'something good is going to happen' thing. I think he's that good thing to happen to me. Bye dad." She walks out of the room and walks back in the room with Randy. "Sorry about that he's just a little grumpy that's all. He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him." Kaitlin says to Randy.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Randy looks down at his pocket to look at the bracelet. "So um Kaitlin, I know this may sound stupid and all. But I found this bracelet today. And well I was wondering if it was yours." He pulls the bracelet out and shows it to Kaitlin.

"Oh yeah? Well what makes you think that it might be…" She turns and faces the shimmering silvery bracelet. She was hypnotized by it, she couldn't take her eyes off it. She suddenly pops back into reality. "N-no, it's not my Randy." She suddenly takes it from him. "Let me see something. Why does this have my name on it?" She asks. Randy shrugs. "I feel like I know it from somewhere though. It feels so, so familiar. Like this meant something to me."

**I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry. I really want to write more but my amount of time on the computer is limited. I will try and update as much as I can. Please tell me what you think may happen next and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlin hands the bracelet back to Randy. Randy takes it and puts it in his book bag when he noticed the Nomicon glow red. He ignores it and zips his book bag back up. "I was just wondering if it was yours; since it had your name on it." He looks embarrassed and tries not to look at her.

"Um Randy, can I ask you something?" Kaitlin asked nervously.

"Well, you kind of just did." Randy joked.

Kaitlin smiles, "You know what I mean." She giggles slightly.

"Sure, you can ask me anything you want to. What is it?" Randy asked sounding very interested in what Kaitlin had to ask.

"Well, do you ever feel like you don't belong in this world; like you feel like an outsider. An outcast from a whole other dimension." Kaitlin asks sounding lost in thought.

Randy wasn't sure how to answer this. But he can relate to how Kaitlin felt too. Him and Howard always wants to just fit in with the cool crowd. But they're always rejected by either the way they do certain things. Or the way they act. Something always gets in the way with them trying to fit in. "Well, I'm sure everyone feels that way in life. But being an outcast isn't all that bad you know."

"How?" Kaitlin asks.

"Because being an outcast means that you're one of a kind. You're like nothing anyone has ever seen before. It means that you are priceless. It means that you are worth fighting for. As specially if you're an outcast." Randy explains to Kaitlin. Kaitlin looks up at Randy and smiles at him.

"Wow Randy, you're really sophisticated. The way you explained to me that being different isn't a bad thing. That it's a good thing. Thanks Randy. You really cheered me up." Kaitlin tells Randy.

"Eh, it's what I do. But I must worn you, I might say some things that might not make any sense at times." Kaitlin giggles.

"You know, something tells me you really aren't failing science class, are you?" Kaitlin asks suspiciously with a grin.

Randy rubs the back of his head, "Well actually I am. But I really wanted to get to know you better. You just seemed so different when I first ran into in the hall way." Randy said nervously.

"I thought this was a little sham just to get to know me. Well actually, I thought this was a sham for you to meet my dad's friend, Mr. McFist. That's usually what I think most guys would do to just meet me. I always think that people want to be my friend just because I'm living with McFist." Kaitlin finishes. She glances up at him with a smile. "But I guess you're different Randy." She looks over at the wall and then back at Randy, "I'll be right back, I just have to get something from my room. I shouldn't be long." She gets up and heads up stairs to her room for a long time trying to find something.

Randy sits there on the couch when McFist suddenly comes into the room and quickly begins to threaten the young teenager. "Look boy! I know what you're up to and you're not going to get away with it! If you even _try_ to get her to remember her past life; I will make sure that she her father never remembers who she is!"

Randy was shocked. "Wh-what do you mean you'll make sure her dad never remembers who she is? And what did you do to her McFist?" Randy asked angrily.

"You really think that I'm going to tell how she doesn't remember you? Just consider this a little warning _boy_! And if you even try and get her to remember about the little 'thing' you two had together; consider her _dead_!" McFist finished. He turns around and exits the room.

A few seconds after McFist left, Kaitlin comes back into the room carrying a green blanket. She walks over to where Randy is sitting and sits down next to him. "Look, I know this sounds really crazy and all. But I actually think I know you from somewhere Randy. I'm not exactly sure how but it's just that every time I see your face, I feel some kind of spark in my brain that tells me that I know who you are." She shows him the blanket. "And this blanket, I feel like this blanket belongs to you. I don't know. You're probably thinking that I'm major crazy right now." Kaitlin says nervously.

Randy shakes his head, "Of course I don't think you're crazy. It's okay that you think you might actually know me from somewhere but don't remember from where." Kaitlin looks up at him and smiles.

"You really are determined to get to know me aren't you?"

"Well yeah of course I'm determined. You just have that special something in you that I cant resist." Randy says to Kaitlin.

She smiles at him. "Thanks Randy. So I need to ask you another thing."

"Sure, what is it?"

Kaitlin leans in to whisper into Randy's ear, "Uh, do you think that maybe we can hang out at your place tomorrow? I don't think that McFist actually likes you too much."

_Yeah, because he's my archenemy! _Randy thinks to himself. "Sure, that'd be great. I'd love to hang out again tomorrow." Randy says excitedly.

"Great, well you better go; it's getting pretty late. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kaitlin says to Randy as she helps him with his stuff and shows him to the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Randy waves bye to her.

"Bye!" Kaitlin shuts the door.

Randy begins to walk back to his house when he suddenly hears Kaitlin's voice shouting for him from behind. He turns around and starts to run back toward her. "Yeah?"

She hands him a small piece of paper to him. "My number. Text me when you get home. Maybe we can talk some more. And get to know more about one another. Maybe I might find out who you really are and why I feel like I met you before. Well, goodnight Randy. Bye." She walks back into the mansion and Randy walks to his house while looking at the phone number the entire walk home.

When Randy gets home, the Nomicon is glowing furiously red. "Alright, alright I'm coming in. Yeesh!" Randy grabs the Nomicon from his book bag and opens the book. He's sucked into it and is in a dark dojo with only candles to light up the room. Words in black fade in front of him.

**_When Someone Isn't Supporting You For What You Believe In, It Is Either Because They Fear For Their Life If They Support You, Or Because They Are Afraid That They May Lose You._**

****"What the juice do you mean Nomicon? I need to get Katy to remember who the juice she is!" Randy yells to Nomicon. The words change into another sentence.

**_One Of The Hardest Things In Life Is Whether To Walk Away, Or To Try Harder To Get Who You Want._**

****Randy was frustrated at this. He wants to get a straightforward answer to solve this situation. No riddles. "Why can't you just-AAAHH!" He is sucked out of the book and is now holding it in hi lap on his couch in his room. He puts the Nomicon in his book bag furiously and pulls out his phone. "Maybe now would be a good time to text Katy." He pulls out the phone number she had given him. It was a different one though; it wasn't the same one he had in his phone. He changes her phone number and then starts to text her.

You: **Hey, it's me. The purple hair guy**

Kaitlin:** Oh hey, you remembered!**

You:** Well yeah, why wouldn't I remember? I would never forget to do something for someone**

Kaitlin: **Yeah, yeah, so anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to go see McFist's Industries this weekend? He wants me to get interested in what he does so that's why he's taking me. He said I could bring a friend, and you were the first person to pop into my head.**

You:** Wow! Really, you want me to come with you? I'm honored. I'd love to go with you!**

Kaitlin:** Cool, well I have to go to bed, night! See you tomorrow!**

You: **Night, bye!**

Randy was so excited. But then he realized what Kaitlin had said. "Did I just agree to going to my archenemy's industry?" He had to go though; he told Kaitlin that he would go with her. "Well, it looks like I've got no other choice. I'm going into my archenemy's lair. Well I've been there before. But this time it's different!"  
**  
Okay, so I've been thinking to myself. I feel so so sooo guilty about making this my last RandyxKaitlin story. I've actually sobbed to myself saying that I'm such a horrible person. So, I'm going to cut you guys some slack. I'm will to make one or two more RandyxKaitlin stories. But only if you guys really want it. Tell me if this should definitely be my last RxK story. Or if I should make one or two more. **


	4. Chapter 4

Randy was so nervous about going to McFist's Industries with Kaitlin today after school. Apparently when she said weekend, she meant Friday. It was the last period of the day and Randy was just now explaining to Howard why he can't play Grave Puncher with him today after school. "I know it sounds really risky and all but I couldn't say no! If I can get close enough for her to trust me, then I can get her to remember."

"Cunningham, I know you like Katy and all, but you're going to McFist Industries! It's _way_ too risky! You could get yourself killed!" Howard yells to Randy.

Randy leans toward Howard, "Relax, I'll bring the mask." Howard just shoves him away.

"Okay, you just made it suicidal." Howard tells Randy folding his arms.

"I'll be fine bro, trust me." Randy assures Howard. The dismissal bell rings and Randy waves bye to Howard as they both walk in opposite directions. When Randy gets to his locker seeing Kaitlin sneaking up on him suddenly surprises him.

"Sorry, didn't mean for the little scare." Kaitlin apologizes.

"That's alright. I've been frightened way worse." Randy jokes.

"So are you ready?" Kaitlin asks excitedly as she tugs on his right arm.

"Yeah."

"Great, c'mon!" She pulls him as they head outside to the limo but she lets go when they get inside. "Sorry, I'm just so happy that I don't have to go on this boring trip alone." Kaitlin explains to Randy.

"It's alright, I understand. So hey, I was wondering, well you know who about the ninja right?" Randy asked stupidly.

"Of course I do. He fights robots and monsters like everyday."

"Well, I was wondering if you might actually have a good idea on who it might?" He asks sheepishly.

Kaitlin was surprised by this question, "I really don't have a good idea on who the ninja might be. Could be anyone though. Could be me, could be you." Randy flinches but Kaitlin doesn't notice. "But it's definitely not me and I'm pretty sure it's not you."

"Uh, yeah. You're right it could be anyone. I guess we'll never know." Randy shrugs nervously.

Kaitlin looks out the window when the limo stops, "Ugh! Well, it looks like we're here. Prepare to be amazed by some of the lamest things in here." Kaitlin says sarcastically. They both get out of the limo to be greeted by a very tall McFist standing at the entrance waiting for them. McFist was trying to force a huge smile. He couldn't stand the fact that the ninja was going to be right there in his grasps, but wouldn't be able to do anything to him.

The two finally get to McFist, "Kate, so glad you came. And you really _did_ bring a friend. The same friend who you said was flunking science." He grinned when he said the last sentence. Randy just narrowed his eyes at McFist.

Randy suddenly gets a really dumb idea. _I'll just kill him with kindness; he'll think that I'm up to something when I'm really not _Randy thought to himself. Randy shakes McFist's hand, "Well I'm not failing anymore, now that I've got the best tutor in school. Who also has a rather successful uncle I'm guessing." Randy says as he continues to shake McFist's hand. McFist pulls his hand away.

"Yeah sure, well let's head inside to see where the real magic happens." McFist gestures his arms to the entrance doors. He stops Randy from going in and gets in his face. "I know what you're up to boy, and it's not going to work."

Randy acts dumb while holding his hands on his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. McFist, Katy just invited me to come with her. And I couldn't just say no." Randy finishes with a wide smirk. McFist just darts his eyes at the teen.

"I've got my eyes on you kid!" He turns back around to get in front of Kaitlin who was already looking through stuff she wasn't suppose to be putting her head in. "Now let me show where we…" Kaitlin cuts him off.

"Let's go see the scientist guy, he's crazy smart!" Randy was now next to her.

"Viceroy?" Randy says to her.

"Yeah! Let's go see what he's working on; please, please, please!" Kaitlin begs McFist.

McFist groans, "_Fine_, follow me." He leads the kids toward the elevator that opens and they walk inside of it. They finally get to the right floor and walk into Viceroy's lab. "Viceroy, I brought my daughter in with me today and she brought a friend. I need them to stay here with you until I get back from a certain meeting." Viceroy turns around to face the tall man. He didn't see the children yet because they were behind him.

"Fine, but they better not touch _anything_!" McFist rolls his eyes and leaves the room. Viceroy jumps when he sees Randy! Randy acts like he is confused but then walks up to Viceroy and gives him a handshake.

"Why Mr. V, I had no idea you worked for McFist, you must get paid millions." Viceroy didn't know what to say or do. He thought it was all just a trap. Randy lets go of his hand and Viceroy suddenly puts all his attention to Kaitlin who was messing around with some chemicals.

"Kate, I said that you better not touch anything." Viceroy says to Kaitlin as he takes the chemicals away from her.

"Oh you were talking about both of us? I thought that you meant for Randy, you know since you've let me mess around with the chemicals before." Viceroy just gives her a nasty glare, "Or because I know that you take longer breaks when McFist isn't around." She says with a wide grin. Viceroy puts his head down and hands the chemicals to Kaitlin. "Thank you!" She says when she snatches the chemicals.

Viceroy turns to face Randy and then takes him to the other side of the room. "What are you doing here?" He asks furiously.

"Kaitlin invited me. She insisted I come." Randy says confidently.

"You do realize where you are right?" Viceroy asks with his arms folded.

"Yeah, I know where I'm at." Viceroy pulls out a remote out of his pocket.

"I don't think you do Randy. With one press of this button, I can have you trapped in a human sized glass vase. Or something even _worse_!" Viceroy explains to Randy.

"No, no, no, no Viceroy. You're not going to push that there button, you know why? Because right over there is an innocent teenage girl who looks like she wants to be a scientist when she grows up. But if she finds out that you're trying to destroy me, I don't think she'll ever want to see your face ever again. She might even give up on wanting to be a scientist just like you." Randy says to Viceroy with a wide smirk across his face.

Viceroy places the remote back in his pocket angrily. "You won this one _kid_!" Viceroy walks away and goes over to help Kaitlin with her chemical work. This was Randy's chance to snoop around and check out what McFist's got cooking. He was about to leave the room when Kaitlin suddenly notices him leaving.

She runs up to him. "Hey, where the juice are you going?" She asks.

"Look, I know that this guy seems pretty cool and all, but there's an entire building that needs to be searched around. I'm going to go check it out." Randy says acting like he's some kind of bad boy. Viceroy is on the phone the whole time trying to order some new parts for a robot he's creating. Kaitlin turns to look at Viceroy who had his back facing them, and then she looks back at Randy.

"I'm in!" They both leave the room and start going to the highest room of the building. "Follow me, I know the perfect place to look around." She leads them to a hallway that Randy didn't like the look of.

"Wait, where are we headed?" Randy asks nervously as they continue to run through the building.

"McFist's office of course." She says bluntly.

"Shweet!" Randy says when they are almost there. They finally get to his office. Kaitlin peeks her head through the door to make sure that nobody is in the room.

"It's clear. C'mon this place is awesome!" They both walk into the office and Kaitlin starts to look through filing cabinets. While Randy just looks around the room. Kaitlin stumbles upon a file labeled, 'Ninja'. "Hey Randy, come over here. You'll never believe what I found." Randy walks over to Kaitlin and looks down at the file.

His eyes widen and he snatches the file without thinking. "Let's just put this away, there's nothing important in here that we should know about." Kaitlin is shocked.

"What! Randy, the ninja's identity could be in there. Don't you want to find out who the ninja really is?" She asks him.

"No not really." Randy replies.

Kaitlin snatches the file back from Randy. "Well I do." She starts opening and looking through the file.

Randy panics. "Uh, I just remembered I had something to do! Uh sorry got to go!"

"Randy wait I…" He was already out the door and out the building. She sighs and looks back down at the file when a corner piece of a picture captures her attention. It looked purple; she pulls the picture out and is so shocked she gasps. It was a picture of Randy. Words underneath it said, 'Ninja's Identity: Randy Cunningham'.

"Kate! What are you doing here, you and the kid were supposed to be in the lab with Viceroy…" He suddenly notices the picture Kaitlin was holding. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked up at McFist.

"I-is he really…" She didn't have to finish the sentence. McFist nods with a disappointed face. "But why would he? I thought that." Her tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "I can't believe he would keep this from me!"

"I know it's a lot to take in right now but…" She cuts him off.

"Wait a second, why do you have an entire file based on the ninja? Are you hiding something from me too? What's next, Viceroy turns out to actually be some kind of evil scientist?" McFist didn't know what to say.

"Well actually uh he kind of is." McFist says.

She suddenly burst, "Okay, I need to get out of here. I'm leaving; don't come looking for me. If you do I wont come back home tonight!" She storms out with her red jacket over her black shirt. And just walks to where ever her feet takes her.

**Poor, poor Kaitlin. She doesn't know who to trust anymore. But she still trusts Randy. She knows that he didn't want to hide this from her. How would you feel if you were in Kaitlin's situation? **


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, Kaitlin did her best to try and avoid Randy. When they were in class, she would glance up from her textbook and look at Randy to see if he was looking at her. Randy was starting to feel really guilty for not telling Kaitlin sooner; he just wanted to make things right with her. If he could just get her alone, then maybe he could fix this whole mess. After the last bell rang, Kaitlin tried to walk home away from Randy the best she could; but Randy caught up to her. "Look Kaitlin I'm really sorry for running off on you like that yesterday, but I just couldn't…" She cuts him off before he can finish.

"You just couldn't what Randy? You just couldn't of had told me the truth before? Why did you even want to talk to me in the first place Randy? Why? I mean, I actually thought you were different; I thought that you could have been the one exciting thing in my life. Why did you pick me Randy?" She asks sounding hysterical.

Randy has to show Kaitlin the Nomicon, maybe if he can get them both sucked in; then maybe she'll remember. "Look Katy, I know you're probably having trouble trusting certain people right now, but I really need you to trust me. I know that I've hurt you and I'm really sorry for that, but I just really need you to come with me."

She just stares at him for a long while with an unsure look on her face. She finally agrees to go with him. "Fine, I'll come with you, but don't think that this means we're friends again. I'm still mad at you!" He smiles at her.

"C'mon, we need to go to my house." They both walk to Randy's house and head into his room. They both sit down on the couch together. "Look, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but you actually did know me and I knew you. We actually had a 'thing' together." Randy tries to explain sheepishly.

She was surprised and confused "Randy, I know I said that I feel like I know you from somewhere, but that just means you remind me of someone I knew. I'm not sure who but that's probably the situation." Kaitlin shrugs.

Randy brings his book bag in front of him and puts it on his lap. He unzips it and is about to pull out the Nomicon when he realizes that he has some other items that he can use to jog Kaitlin's memory. "Hold on, let me get something." He gets up and starts searching through his closet; throwing clothes everywhere across the room. He finally pulls out a picture frame "Found it!" He walks back over to Kaitlin and hands her the picture frame. "Here, look."

She takes the picture frame and is surprised of what she sees. It was a picture of her, Randy, and Howard laughing with each other; it looked like they were having a great time. She was speechless "How did you get this?" She asks fearfully.

"You gave it to me; you moved away at one point and you didn't want me to forget about you so you gave me this." He explains.

"Well then what did you give me?" She asked anxiously.

He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out the bracelet and hands it to her. "This. I gave this to you when I first asked you to go to a school dance. You never took it off after that day." She was so confused but also intrigued to find out more.

"Randy, I don't remember of any of these events that happened between you and me. But somehow, I actually believe you. I really believe that you're telling the truth." She says standing up. "But I don't need any of this."

"What do you mean you don't need any of this?" He asks.

"I mean that I don't have to go through with this; I decide whether I want to find out about my past life. I don't need you to help me Randy. It doesn't concern you." She starts to turn around and walk out of the room but Randy stops her from leaving.

"But it does concern me Katy, you were the girl of my dreams. You were fearless, positive, enjoyable, exciting! You were you." He puts his head down. "I just want that 'you' back." She had her back facing him as she stood at the doorway.

Her eyes were starting to water. "I'm sorry I'm not your perfect dream girl Randy." She walks out the house and walks all the way home.

Randy was so frustrated; he doesn't know what to do. He starts holding his head with his hands and kicks a stack of DVD's on the floor furiously. He flops down on the couch and lays back. "What am I going to do? I'm losing her." He says to himself.

Back at McFist's mansion, Kaitlin is just now walking into the house when McFist suddenly yells for her to come in his home office. "Coming!" She shouts back to him. She walks in his office to find him sitting in his office chair with his hands folded. "What'd you want to talk about?" She asks as she wipes away her tears.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the boy you've been hanging with a lot lately."

She folds her arms, "Oh don't worry, I have no intention on talking to that ninja ever again. He's such a jerk!"

"I know he is Kate, that's why I want you to help me find out his weakness's." Her mood suddenly changes from anger to concern.

"Why do you want to find out his weakness's? You're not planning on destroying him, are you?" She asks with a pale face.

"Of course not! Why on earth would I want to destroy an innocent child? But he is the ninja. And he did lie to you about that Kate; he should have told you." McFist says as he places a hand on her shoulder. "He hurt you Kate, he needs to pay for what he did."

"Yeah but, I mean I'm sure he had a reason why he didn't tell me. He had to have had a reason. Look I feel really weak and tired, I just need to go and get some rest." She walks out of his office and goes up stairs into her room. She walks over to her bed and sits down. She pulls her hands out of her pocket and brings them in front of her and opens them. In the palms of her hands was a shimmering bracelet with her name on it. "Oh man, I forgot to give the bracelet back to Randy." She pulls it up with her hand and examines it and then looks outside the window. It was too dark to go out. "I'll just give it back to him tomorrow."

But something tells Kaitlin that she needs to give Randy the bracelet now! She can't help herself. She places a decoy of herself in her bed incase McFist comes up to check on her. She throws the hood of her red hoodie over her head and starts to sneak out through the window. Luckily there was a tree right outside her window. She carefully and quietly climbs down the tree and is able to fit through the fences.

When she gets to Randy's house, he also has a tree right outside his window. She climbs up it and sees that his bedroom lights are on. She knocks on the window to get Randy's attention who was sitting on the couch. He lifts up his head and quickly opens the window for her. "Katy, what are you doing here?" She climbs into his room.

"Well I kind of accidently took this." She holds out the bracelet toward Randy. He takes it from her and looks at it. "Sorry I came back at this hour, I just felt like I had to give it back to you as soon as possible." Randy smiles.

"Well, while you're here, I kind of have something for you that I think you might like. Come over here." He brings her over to the only clean spot of the room and they sit down in it. He brings his book bag in front of him and unzips it. "Now just don't freak out. I'm going to pull out a weird looking book. I'm going to place it in front of us. And when I say, I need you to open it with me. Okay?" She nods. He pulls out the NinjaNomicon and places it in front of them on the floor. They both place their hands on the book. "Okay, open it now." They both turn the cover and are sucked in.

They find their selves being surrounded by what looked like memories inside orbs. Kaitlin's memories. "Randy, where are we?" Kaitlin asked sounding panicked.

Randy places a hand on her shoulder "It's okay. Here, let me show you." Randy brings Kaitlin over to a memory orb that showed her being with Kaitlin Dylan. She suddenly feels so scared even if she was looking at a good memory she had with Dylan.

"I remember that!" She says. Randy takes her to another memory orb that was of her meeting Randy for the first time. She feels excited now, "I remember that one now too!" She starts looking around other memory orbs. She finds one that was of when her and Randy had their first argument. "I remember this one! And that one! And that one!" She says as she keeps looking through the memory orbs.

She then comes across a memory orb that was of when her and Randy made their promises to each other. Kaitlin watched the whole thing with tears of joy in her eyes.

**Memory Orb**

"Can you promise me something Randy?"

"Of course I can Kate. What is it?"

"Promise me that from this day on, we won't let anything get in the way of our love, and that you, Howard and me are going to stay best friends. No matter what." She looks at Randy with a face that he just can't say no to.

He smiles at Kaitlin, "Only if you promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll be my one and only true love." She smiles at him.

They both finally say at the same time, "I promise." Randy gives her a kiss on her soft lips.

**Out Of The Memory Orb**

Kaitlin turns to face Randy who had a huge smile on her face. "You don realize that I won't be able to go through every single one of these memories right?" She jokes. Randy giggles at her and walks over to her and holds her hands.

"Yeah, I know. That's why you're going to take this back." He shows her the bracelet. He holds her wrist up and wraps the bracelet around her wrist. As soon as he clicks the two chains of the bracelet together; all of Kaitlin's life flash in front of her blue eyes. By the end of it they both are back in reality and they hug each other.

"Thank you so much for saving me Randy! I will never forget who you are ever again!"

"It's alright Katy, I know you won't forget. So now to take care of McFist. While you were living with him, did you find any cool inventions that we can use?" Randy asks.

Kaitlin thinks for a while, "Well McFist did have a hypno watch. I think I can get my hands on it if I go back. Why?" Kaitlin asks.

"Because we're going to give McFist a taste of hi own medicine." Randy says with a wide grin.

**Okay guys. So some of you either reviewed if I should make one last KaitlinxRandy story, or you messaged me. And alot of you said that you wanted one last RandyxKaitlin story. But I haven't decided yet. You can still vote on if you want another RxK story or not. The voting will end at the end of this story. So you probably have until my next two chapters to vote. Tell me what you thought! **


	6. Chapter 6

Kaitlin snuck back into the mansion and into her room. She had to stick to the plan or else it wouldn't work. She had to do the plan alone; without Randy's help. The next day, since it was a Saturday, she went to McFist Industries with McFist. _Without Randy!_ "I'm so delighted that you finally see things my way Kate; for a while there I thought you actually had pity for the boy." McFist said to Kaitlin when they walk into Viceroy's science lab.

"Yeah, you were right. I should have never even bothered with him." She glances over at Viceroy who was standing over by a lab table examining some spare parts from previous inventions he had built that were epic fails. She walks over to him. "What yea do' in?" She asks. He looks up at her.

"Just looking at some old parts that were just disappointments." He says as he holds a piece of scrap and flicks it back into the pile. McFist walks up next to Kaitlin and places a hand on her shoulder.

"So you said you had a plan to destroy the kid Kate?" McFist reminds her.

"Huh? Oh yeah well, I was thinking that Viceroy can build me my own hypno watch and maybe I can use it on Randy to make him confess on being the ninja on camera!" She explains.

Viceroy rubs his chin, "You know, that's not a bad idea; that could actually work!" Viceroy says sounding impressed. "I'll get to work on the watch right now!"

McFist stops him, "Oh please, she doesn't need her own watch." He starts taking his hypno watch off and starts handing it to Kaitlin. "She can just use mine." Kaitlin takes the watch from him and puts it on. _Wow! That was easier than I thought! _She thought to herself.

"Thanks! Now do you mind if you could show me those files on the ninja?" She asks.

McFist starts walking her over to his files "Of course I don't mind. But there are a lot of them so it may take a while for you to look through all of them." McFist explains to Kaitlin. She grins at him.

"Who said anything about looking through them?" McFist suddenly looks confused. Out of nowhere, Kaitlin zaps both McFist and Viceroy with the hypno watch. They are now under her control; she is able to make them do what ever she wants them to do. She points to Viceroy, "You! Go get the Mind Wiper." She demands Viceroy. He does as he is told and goes to get the Mind Wiper.

She then points at McFist, "And you! Destroy every last file you have on the ninja. Destroy all the files, don't miss not one!" McFist goes and destroys every singe file he had on the ninja. Weather it was on paper or on a computer file. It was all destroyed.

Viceroy comes back with the Mind Wiper. "Now place it on McFist's head, and make him forget of every thing that happened before this day. But let him remember of everything that happened the day before he found out who the ninja was. Make him forget of finding out who the ninja's identity was." She demands Viceroy as he starts placing it over McFist's head. After five seconds of McFist being in the Mind Wiper, he becomes unconscious. She demands Viceroy to do the same thing to himself. Five seconds later Viceroy is unconscious as well.

Kaitlin smiles with delight and looks up at the ceiling to see the ninja giving her the thumbs up. He jumps down standing next to her. "Well, it looks like McFist won't be bothering us anytime soon." The ninja says.

Kaitlin acts confused, "What? Who's 'us'? I'm not dating the ninja! My boyfriend would tell me if he was the ninja." She acts sounding very ridiculous.

The ninja just rolls his eyes. "Let's just get out of here already." He picks gracefully picks her up and sprints out the building and continues to sprint on the roofs of other buildings. The sun was half way into the horizon and Kaitlin tells the ninja to stop. He stops on a tall building that had the perfect view of the sunset. He puts her down "What's wrong?" He asks.

She looks up at him with her ocean blue eyes and begins talking to him with her sweet settle voice. "Why?" She asks.

"Why what?" He is confused of what Kaitlin was asking.

"Why did you do it? Why did you help me after I pushed you away? Why did you stay with me?" She says looking deep into his blue eyes.

He holds her hands "Because I made a promise to myself. That if I really am in love with you; then I will do anything to make sure I don't lose you." He says to her. She smiles at him.

They both start leaning in toward each other as they wrap their arms around each other; they are so close that their chests are touching. Kaitlin brings her hand behind his head, and pulls the mask off his face. They smile at each other and lean in closer and closer. They finally seal it with probably their longest kiss yet. It lasts until the sun finally goes down into the horizon. They both pull away.

"We better get to my house. You're welcomed to stay in the guest bedroom." Randy says to her.

"Thanks Randy, I hope my dad gets his memory back soon; I don't want to end up losing him too." Randy throws the mask over his head and picks Kaitlin up. He sprints from building to building until they are finally in the neighborhood. He comes down to the sidewalk, puts Kaitlin down and takes the mask off. The two hold hands the entire walk to Randy's house. When they get inside, he asks Kaitlin if she'll be okay. "I'll be fine. I think I'm just going to head to bed. Night." She waves to him as she heads to the guest bedroom.

"Night" He waves back at her. The house phone suddenly rings; he answers it. "Hello?...Kaitlin Breakwood, uh yeah she's here… You want to talk to her...Okay, I'll go get her….. Katy, phone for you!" He shouts to her. She comes back in the living room and takes the phone from Randy.

"Hello?...Really?…..That's great! Thank you so much!...Okay thank you again, good night." She hangs up and turns to face Randy with a smile on her face.

"What was that all about?" He asks.

"That was one of the office ladies at the hospital, she just told me that my dad remembers everything now!" Randy smiles at her with excitement and opens his arms out for her. She leaps into his arms and they spin together.

"That's great Kaitlin, I'm so happy for you." He puts her down. "So what now?" He asks. "McFist and Viceroy have no idea who we are. Your dad got his memory back. So what do we do now?"

Kaitlin grins. "We celebrate." She grabs his wrist and they head into Randy's bedroom. She lets go of his wrist and pulls the Nomicon out from underneath Randy's couch. She puts the book in between the two of them and they both open it at the same time. They are inside a training dojo with nothing but one lantern light the room. Words in read flash in front of their faces.

**_An Invisible Red Thread Connects Those Destined To Meet, Despite The Time, The Place, And Despite The Circumstances, The Thread Can Be Tightened Or Tangled, But Will Never Be Broken_**

They both look at each other. Kaitlin grins at Randy "I'm guessing you want me to translate for yea." She offers. Randy looks back at the sentence and re-reads it.

He shakes his head slowly still looking at the sentence. "No-no I know what this means. It means that all things happen for a reason, you and I crossed each other's paths for a reason. You and I are together for a reason; our love! And sure we may hit a bump in the road now and then, but no matter what we go through; we are strong as long as we are together." Randy explains. He looks up to see Kaitlin look like she is about to cry even though she was smiling. Randy walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. Kaitlin wraps her arms around Randy's neck as she burst in tears of joy. "What's wrong?" Randy asked as he held her.

"I just can't believe that we made it; that we've come this far." She replies to him.

"We're not done yet; we're going to go even farther together when we graduate high school." Randy suddenly freezes.

Kaitlin pulls away and looks at him. "Randy? What's wrong?" She asks the frozen teen.

"I completely forgot."

"Forgot what?" She asks him.

He sits down and slouches sadly "About high school. About being the ninja! We're graduating in two years, and once we graduate, that's it. No more ninja." He looks down. Kaitlin sits down next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"That's two years Randy! Two years left of being the ninja. Don't be bummed out about something that's not going to happen until a very long time. Make with the time we have now; don't waste it because you're worried about giving up being the ninja! Let's just make it last until then." She finishes. Randy looks up at her with a smile.

"I guess you're right Kaitlin, I just don't want to let this go. I mean it's my duty to protect everyone." He says.

"For four years it's your duty Randy, not your entire life." She says to him softly. They hug one another for a long time. Kaitlin yawns. "Alright, well I'm ready to get out of here and head up to bed."

"Yeah me too. Bye Nomicon." They are sucked out of the book and find their selves back in Randy's bedroom floor. Randy looks at Kaitlin. "Uh you know I'm actually not that tired." He says nervously as he scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah I know. I just thought that maybe we could try and pull an all nighter. That is, if you're up for it." She says with a smirk.

"Pfft, please, I am the king of all nighters." Randy replies confidently.

"We'll see about that. I'll go get the soda and chips!" Kaitlin announces.

"I'll get the Grave Puncher games and some movies!" They both run down stairs and get the supplies they need for an all nighter. They run back up stairs and since it was only 11:45, they were asleep within thirty minutes.

**The End**

**Sorry for the crappy ending. I wanted to make it cute but also funny. So I've gotten messages from you guys saying that I should just have this be the ending story of RxK, but others also said that I should give the couple one last adventure. So, the results are in, the one that the most people said I should do is, DRUM ROLL PLEASE!... Another Story! Looks like I'm making one last story to finish it all off. I'll tell you a little bit of what it's going to be about, it's their senior year and Randy has to give up the Nomicon and mask soon. That's all I'm giving yea, it might be a while though for me to publish the story, I really want to make this one count since it is the last one. I'm planing it all out so just be patient. What'd you guys think of this story? Review! **


End file.
